Game of Life
by MissBellFlower
Summary: AU. Life can be a tricky thing. It's similar to a game that can't have a winner; it can only have players. Reincarnation is the same – once the game is finished, the board is cleared and a new game begins. I just happen to not forget the last game.
1. Chapter 1

Like I wasn't the only one who thought this. Milieu is my favorite doji.

And like the last time I wrote for this fandom, it's for English class (edited of course).

Based off the Vocaloid Song. Enjoy.

* * *

Life can be a tricky thing. It's similar to a game that can't have a winner; it can only have players. Reincarnation is the same – once the game is finished, the board is cleared and a new game begins. The reset button can be hit as many times as a player wishes, but a happy life doesn't always happen. I should know. I've been reincarnated so many times already, and I know my past playthroughs in detail.

My first life was so boring. There was barely anything interesting, so I hardly paid attention to it. His name was Ultimo and, quite frankly, he was worse than a doormat. People would walk all over him and take advantage of him kindness all the time. He never minded it and did nothing about it. It was so frustrating. I feel like Ultimo might have actually enjoyed the treatment. At least for him, it was better than being hated. Although, sometimes I think his kindness was forced just so people would like him. Talking about this life again, I remember he had a brother. He was interesting, at least. When he got engaged to some girl, Ultimo didn't like the change. He wasn't jealous; he just didn't like the fiancée. He thought of various ways to get rid of her. He contemplated about killing her at times, but those thoughts never left his mind. My first life never did anything meaningful in life. He just let life control him.

My second life was the complete opposite. Vice went beyond being the poster child for bad influences. His home situation wasn't the best. He lived with his incompetent, jobless father and younger brother (who I don't believe was emotionally stable) in a cramped apartment. He didn't like the life he was born into, so he took it and changed it. He was a rule-breaker at heart. At school, he always got into trouble. Well, before he dropped out, at least. After that, he got involved with the bad side of town. He moved out of his apartment soon after. It was a fast and dangerous life, and Vice was the mastermind behind a lot of underground "business." It was fun, but I always thought he was a fool for wasting his life so quickly. If only he tried to get away from that life, he wouldn't have ended up spending the majority of his life in jail. I guess that's the consequence of not playing by the rules.

My third life was an unproductive one. Even as a child, he was always lazy. Paresse truly lived up to his name in every way. It was always a miracle when he actually got something done. But, it wasn't like he needed to do much, as his parents would take care of all his needs. However, once he approached adulthood, the responsibilities of being an adult broke him down. He fell into a deep depression and did less with his life. The depression went on for a few years before it became too much for him. It was pitiful. He was too lazy to see that he could have done something with his life if he tried. Paresse was still a young adult when he decided to quit the game early.

* * *

At this point, it must be a wonder of what my life is like, right? Well, my life is not a great life. Sometimes, I like to review my past lives and compare them to my own. It's what I'm doing right now, actually. It gets boring fairly easily around here.

"Well, Mister Hakuryuu, it's time for your checkup. You know the drill."

"Doctor, we've been through this; you can just call me Milieu." He's been greeting me like that for years.

"And you know that it's part of the formality." We go through the usual routine: he checks me, he checks my charts, he says comments about my health, he asks a few questions, and then he leaves.

When the doctor leaves, I turn in my bed to look out the window. It should be clear of what my situation is.

I'm a permanent resident at a hospital. I'm been one since I was a young child. Although, I'm not that old to begin with; I'm just wise beyond my years. My health was never good to begin with. Over time, it diminished to the point that my parents thought that this was the best option for me. My accommodations aren't bad, though. Of course, it might have also helped that my grandfather is one of the higher-ups at this hospital.

Sometimes, I feel that my ability to see my past lives and control what I see was a gift in exchange for my health. I can't complain, but when I am reborn, I don't think the next player would have enjoyed my run of the game. I don't think I'll find out. I'd be a different person by the next life. I probably won't even have this gift of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

My forth life was spent as a world famous musician. He went by the stage name "Rage." Not only was Rage a master at playing various musical instruments, but he had an amazing singing voice. His preferred instrument was his acoustic guitar. Combined with his other show talents, Rage was stoppable in the music industry. The media tends to leave something off about him, and that was his uncontrollable temper. It had always been a problem. It was very easy to make him snap. In fact, he would often fly into a blind rage (fitting for his name), which was unfortunate for anyone within close proximity. His manager was big in the industry, so he always found a way to have it covered up. If something was leaked, it was easily forgotten by the masses because my forth life was just that good. Rage didn't need a scandal to stay on top. In fact, his music is still popular to this day.

My fifth life was a womanizing feminist. I know that is hypocritical, but there is no other way for me to explain Desir. Desir used his charms to pull women in to do whatever he wanted. He always got what he wanted from women, including his aunt (who he convinced to buy him a Ferrari despite not being able to drive at the time). He went through girlfriends left and right. Sometimes, they weren't even girlfriends; just quick dates at the last minute. However, Desir never saw women as objects and always treated them with respect. He was a big supporter of women's rights. Maybe that was a charm point, but he was not faking it. He once exploded at someone who thought women's rights were not an important cause. He was quite passionate about women – in more ways than one.

My sixth life spent time in politics. Jealous first started as a secretary to a politician. He didn't mind having the job, even though the politician was very corrupt. He knew the full extent of the corruption, but he just put up with it. He saw himself as only a secretary and it was a just business; nothing else. Despite being fine with working for such a man, there was one thing Jealous couldn't stand, and that was being compared to other people. Unfortunately, that was all the politician would do around him. Not being very eye-catching or outgoing, enduring all those comments day in and day out drove him mad with jealousy. When he couldn't take it anymore, he "accidentally" let some damaging information on his boss get into the hands of the media, thus bringing his career to an end.

* * *

"Off in your own little world again, huh?"

I look up from my hands to see a "familiar" face, if you want to call it that. I've seen his face in nearly all of my past lives and I can sense that he is that person. This man has been many things to me: a brother, lover, the one I hated the most, the one I admired the most, a guardian, and so much more. In this life, he's just part of the newer staff at the hospital.

"Hello again, Yamato Agari." I think it might be trait from an old life, but I always call him by his full name. He never said anything about it.

He's not even stationed at this wing. He won't properly answer my question about why he always comes here. He says it's because my room is the least stuffy place in the building, but I don't think that's all to it. If it's out of pity, then I would hate him.

"Is it time for your break, or are you just avoiding your duties again?" I ask him when he sits at the foot of my bed. Honestly, I don't know what to think of him, but sometimes he just frustrates me. He can be such an idiot.

"Hey, that's no way to be talking to your superior!"

"How childish of you, Yamato Agari. Can't I have a little fun?"

He changes the subject.

"Well, what were you spacing out about this time?"

"Oh, the usual, or as you would put it: pretending to be somewhere else."

He left shortly after one of the staff here caught him, again. He's not my friend or anything in this life, although I was surprised to see him in this life. It was like seeing someone you knew for the first time in ages.


	3. Chapter 3

In my seventh life, I grew up in a war. Before the war reached his homeland, Pardonner lived a simple life with his parents and older sister. That soon changed when he and his sister were hastily put on a train heading to a safer place while their parents stayed behind. Although he was never told what happened to his town, he knew he would never see his parents again. Soon after, his sister decided that she didn't want to sit around and do nothing, so she enlisted as a nurse for the war and Pardonner followed her to the battlefield. War changes people and the sight of a battlefield is not for anyone. He became quite jaded while his sister started to lose her will to help people. However, the true damage was done when his sister was killed in an explosion. After that, Pardonner began to shut down. He was then taken under the wing of his sister's mentor, another doctor on the field. The mentor died shortly after the war ended (from some illness). My seventh life was never able to fully move on from the experience and he spent the rest of his life in mourning for everything he lost.

My eighth life was born into the lap of luxury. From the moment he was born, Avaro was waited on hand and foot. He was the heir for international conglomerate. It was the top financial giant and it still is. That business was spread out in nearly every area of business. My eighth life always made it known that he was from a different class. He wanted nothing but the best of the best. But, even when Avaro got the best out of life, he always wanted more. Perhaps that is why he was able to lead the company to greater heights when he officially inherited it. Obviously, he succeeded in "taking over the world." Otherwise, that family would not have been one of the investors in this hospital. It's one of the best in the country.

My ninth life was a talented artist. As a job, Slow became a mangaka, which I have learned is not an easy job. He would usually overwork himself for days at a time – sometimes without sleep – without needing too. By the time his assistants would come over to help, he would usually be out cold on a table. Of course he complained about his job, but Slow always knew what he was getting himself into when he made his first debut manga. Despite his usually overfilled schedule, he was always happy with the final product. Slow always said that he was lucky to be doing what he loved and that other people enjoyed it, too. He continued to make numerous series and became a famous mangaka. I've read a few of his more popular works, and I have to say that they are quite enjoyable.

* * *

It's getting late and I'm getting tired. The night shift at the hospital has started a while ago. I must have really been in a deep state. I usually don't stay up this late. I should probably get to sleep.

Hmm…maybe I'll ask Yamato if he could buy some manga for me tomorrow. I feel like reading some now.


End file.
